Fairy Tail Nalu breaks apart?
by VioletRain225
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Natsu likes Lucy enough? Find out now when Lucy catches Natsu and Lisanna kissing! Lots of twists and turns. Happy is still as funny as he is in the real deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Everything happened so fast, I didn't know that you could hate someone you've loved for a year... Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when Natsu asked me to meet him at Magnolia's park, under the biggest tree. At first I was okay with it, then l started getting nervous. My mind was filled with crazy thoughts that l'd been trying to block out for the last couple of months. What if he's going to propose? That was the main thought... I pushed those thoughts aside and put on my sexiest outfit. It was a violet mini skirt with a black top.

I summoned Plue to walk to the park with me. As l passed by the river a couple of men yelled out to me, "Be careful Lucy!" One yelled. The other complemented my outfit. I sighed and looked at Plue, "It's hard being this cute", Plue replied with a simple " Pupuuuun!" I arrived at the park and stopped in my tracks.

In my lack of focus Plue disappeared back to the spirit world. Under the tree, Natsu was kissing Lisanna! My mouth dropped open when Lisanna and Natsu separated and she smirked at me. Natsu seemed a little dazed as he turned around and saw me staring at him. "I, Lisanna mean to!," He spluttered as he realised what l'd seen him doing. I quickly turned on my heel and ran away with tears in my eyes. I could faintly hear Natsu running after me before l reached home and locked my door and windows.

I sat down at my desk and started writing a letter to my mum.

Dear Mum, I had a heartbreaking experience today... Do you remember Natsu? He's the boy l was in love with. Today l saw him kissing another girl. I... I can't write much more, I might drown the letter in tears.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

From the start I was really pleased with myself for asking Lucy to come to the park so l could propose to her! I'd decided to get to the park early so she couldn't arrive before me. I waited for about fifteen minutes, but instead of Lucy, Lisanna came to the big tree. "Hi Lisanna", I mumbled glancing around for Lucy. Lisanna didn't say a word. I turned my head back towards Lisanna and was shocked by a long, warm kiss. We separated and I turned around to see Lucy gaping at me in shock. "I, Lisanna mean to!", I spluttered. Lucy quickly turned on her heel and ran away.

I started to run after but before l could get into her house she locked her door. "Happy", I yelled! "Aye sir!" He replied. He picked me up and we banged into the already locked windows. I told Happy to look for any other way into Lucy's house. Happy came back with an odd smile on his face. "What?", I asked in confusion. "The only other entry is through the chimney", he replied.


	2. Girls meeting

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I sighed and told Happy to fly me up to the chimney. He replied with a simple, "Aye sir!"  
Lucy's chimney looked sparkly clean, just like her.

Happy looked down the chimney and suddenly flew about fifty feet into the air, I nearly hit him in surprise.

" WTF Happy?", I yelped. "Sorry," he replied with an apologetic grin.

"What happened," I asked curiously.

"Erza is in there comforting Lucy..."

I kindly asked Happy to fly back down so that l could eavesdrop.

He quickly followed my instructions. I heard Lucy crying, I also heard that not only Erza was there.

The people who were there were; Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, Mira Strauss, Wendy Marvell and Juvia Loxar.

I heard them all comforting Lucy and Mira repeatedly apologised for how Lisanna behaved.

I new l couldn't barge in and make Lucy cry... I would get beaten up by Erza(shiver shiver**(:**)

I should have known that Wendy could hear me, l heard the room go silent. I also heard Levy taking Lucy to a different room. Carla flew up the chimney, grabbed Happy and I, then flew back down again.

Happy and l glanced around Nervously at all the glaring girls...

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I saw Wendy whispering something to Levy who quickly helped me up from the ground and took me to my bedroom.

I tried to wipe away my tears but they kept on falling. Levy told me to read a book while the other girls had a quick 'chat'.

Levy returned to my lounge room.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Wendy told me that Natsu and Happy were eavesdropping on our conversation. Levy had already come back from taking Lucy away.

Carla flew up the chimney, grabbed Natsu and Happy and pulled them down. Everyone crowded around and glared at them.

I snatched Natsu's scarf up into my hands and glared at him. If looks could kill he would be dead times one hundred.

I heard Juvia come up behind me and gently pull me away from Natsu. Carla was giving Happy a look that made him kneel over and cry.

"What do you have to say to your selfs?" I asked them angrily.

"It wasn't me...", Happy said quietly.

"Because you are trying to leave your own teammate behind you can suffer as well Happy," I replied with a sickly sweet voice.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I didn't want to stay in my room, Natsu is always in it.

I got up and wandered upstairs of apartment, I'd never been to see who else lived there. As l approached the 3rd floor I sensed something strange.

It was like a strange force was trying to pull me into room nine. I finally gave in and knocked on the door. I beautiful girl opened the door.

"Hello," she greeted politely.

******Hello, this is my first FanFiction so l must apologise if it doesn't meet your standards. The new girl is playing as you ( If your a girl:) ) Vote and l will chose my favourite name!** Please review and vote on if the new girl should be someone's long lost sister. Sting's, Rogue's, even Wendy's big sister!


End file.
